Stay With Me
by AllieJenzie
Summary: "You've always kept secrets from me! So just leave me alone!" Chiro has secrets about his past. And the monkey team is determined to get their leader to tell them his story. But will he? Or will he just push the monkeys away?
1. Chapter 1

**Allie: Yay! My 3****rd**** SRMTHFG story! Jeez I love this show! I REALLY which they finished it. But, I guess all the fanfic's in the world make up for it huh? Plus it lets your mind run free to create anything you want!**

**Chiro: … Allie…**

**Allie: Yes my little hero. **

**Chiro: What's with the summary… it says I'm keeping secrets from my team **

**Allie: … That you are… You see Chiro, I've never made a sad/family type story. Soooooooooo, I got this idea from a dream I had a couple nights ago, and decided to put it on FanFiction! :D**

**Chiro: … I guess I understand… I don't die right?**

**Allie: ,,,**

**Chiro: Allie… I don't die… RIGHT?**

**Allie: That my dear little hero, we will leave up to the viewers! **

**GOT THAT VIEWERS! You're the one deciding! Go to my profile and click the poll that I have up there and vote, WILL CHIRO DIE, OR LIVE**

**Chiro: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
>Allie: *laughs* Everything!<strong>

Secrets, they seemed to fill Chiro's life. There were things the monkey's hid from him, and things he hid from them. A never ending loop of distrust or fear.

Chiro trusted the monkey team, he really did. But some secrets… were meant to stay secret. That's why their called secrets! Some things are just too painful to talk about, so it's better to bottle up those feelings and secrets inside… right?

Chiro didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything anymore.

Chiro sighed as he sat up from bed. He look towards the clock to see it was 3;30.

It was way to early to wake up… especially on a Saturday. Chiro swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared down at his feet.

He slowly slid his hand towards his chest and gripped his pajamas.

There was a secret Chiro had kept from the monkey team… and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. Antauri always seemed to know when something was wrong.

Chiro staggered to his feet but squeaked when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Chiro quickly covered his mouth to stifle his coughing. He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Once that was done, he leaned over the sink and coughed. Chiro's breathing began to rapidly increase. Each breath sounding more and more like a gasp.

Chiro winced. Was he sick?

Calm down Chiro, Just calm down. Chiro breathed in slowly to calm his breathing.

Chiro froze when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Chiro?" Nova's voice filled his ears. "Are you all right, it's almost 4:00 in the morning."

Chiro flinched. "Y-Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec." Chiro lied as he turned on the sink. Chiro quickly washed his hands and whipped his mouth. He brushed his teeth just to be sure and nodded.  
>"Okay. Nova I'm done." Chiro announced as he un-locked the door and slid it open.<p>

A tired, yet worried yellow monkey stood in front of him.  
>"Chiro, this is the 3rd night this week you've woke up this early, I think Gibson should give you another check up." Nova suggested<p>

"No I'm fine Nova.' Chiro said quickly. "I just need to stop drinking water before bed."

Nova smiled knowingly. "Well okay, I'm going back to bed, call me if you need anything." Nova smiled.

Chiro nodded, then turned to go back to his room. As soon as he closed the door, Chiro quickly walked over to his bed. But froze when he noticed a familiar silver monkey floating over his night stand.

"Antauri? What are you doing here?" Chiro asked, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the silver monkey.

"I sensed you were up, is everything all right?" Antauri asked, his voice filled with worry.

Chiro stiffened at Antauri's tone. "Yes, I' m fine. I just needed to go to the bathroom." Chiro smiled, darting for his bed. But Antauri stopped him.  
>"Chiro." Antauri said, placing a hand on Chiro's shoulder. "Something's been bothering you lately."<p>

"What?" Chiro said nervously. "No way Antauri, nothings wrong."

Though it was dark, Chiro could see Antauri's fatherly stare. He hated it when he did that. He could never go against that stare at all.

"Really Antauri, I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Chiro said, squirming out of Antauri's fatherly grip. He quickly dove under the covers.

"Night." He said, shutting his eyes at tight at they could go.

Antauri stared at Chiro for what seemed like forever, before he finally moved. He moved to Chiro's side and ran his fingers through Chiro's raven hair.

"Good night 'Son" Antauri whispered, before he left the room.

Chiro's eyes were wide as he stared into his pillow. Chiro sighed. Yes, he was hiding secrets from the team.

Chiro hide his face in his pillow, waiting for a sleepless night to go by.

-Next day-

The next morning was hard. Antauri would stare at Chiro, and never seemed to leave his side. He was there for training, for meditating, he went with Chiro to get groceries, and even sat next to Chiro when Otto wanted to play videogames.

Chiro loved the attention sure… but this was getting ridiculous! "I'm gonna go for a walk." Chiro announced, as he rose to from his seat. Antauri looked like he was about to say something but Chiro cut him off. "Alone." He said quickly, before he rushed to his orange tube.

The team looked slightly shocked as they stared after their young leader. Once Chiro had disappeared down the orange tube, Sprx spoke up.

"Okay, I know I'm not the only one who had noticed this." Sprx started. "Something is up with the kid."

"Yes, I agree." Gibson nodded.

"He's been acting weird." Otto added.

"And he keeps waking up really early in the morning." Nova said softly.

"I have sensed something as well." Antauri nodded. " I believe there is something he isn't telling us."

"But what?' Nova asked, worry filling her light pink eyes.

"I say we get the kid to spill the beans as soon as he gets back." Sprx said, crossing his arms.  
>"I hate to say this, but I agree with Sprx." Gibson sighed.<p>

Antauri nodded slowly.

Then it was settled. As soon as Chiro got back… the questioning would begin.

-Chiro-

Chiro sighed as he stumbled through the streets of Shugazoom. He just needed to get out every once and a while. Why couldn't the monkeys understand that? Or at least Antauri.

"Hey Chiro!" A voice called.

Chiro stopped and looked over his shoulder. A smile grew onto his face.  
>A girl around the age of 17 ran up to Chiro. She had long waist length spiky hair, and white bangs that covered her left eye. She had jeans on and a hoddie.<p>

"Hey Rain." Chiro smiled.

Rain was an old friend of Chiro's. She had gone to the same orphanage as Chiro. She was the only one who accepted Chiro back then.

"Chiro, its been so long." Rain grinned as she wrapped her arms around Chiro's neck and pulled him into a bear hug. "How have you been, being a hero and all that?"

"It's great, the monkey team is really nice." Chiro smiled, hugging her back.

Rain grinned and pulled away. "What are you doing out here, I hope you realize it's raining." Rain said, worried.

Chiro blink and looked up. It was raining. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed. He shivered when he realized he was soaked.

Rain smiled softly. "Here." She said, pulling out an umbrella and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Chiro smiled, as he took it. Chiro rubbed his head, and sighed.  
>Rain blinked. "Hey… everything okay?' Rain asked, as she placed her hand on Chiro's face to brush past some of his bangs.<br>"Y-Yeah." Chiro lied.

"Chiro.' Rain said sternly. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?' Rain asked.

Chiro nodded. "Yay, I know." He sighed. "I just… I can't tell them the truth." Chiro said softly.

"Tell who the truth Chiro?" Rain asked?

"The monkey team… about my… past." Chiro sighed.

Rain eyes widened in realization. "Oh Chiro." She said softly, bringing him into another hug. Chiro laid his head on Rain's shoulder.

She's taller… more like an adult then the teenager he once knew.

"Hey Rain, what did you end up doing? You know, after the orphanage closed." Chiro blinked up at the older teen.

Rain eyes brightened. "I opened up my own place." She grinned. "It's a place for kids and teens. It's called the "Fun House". You can come and just let your problems out. You know, sort of like therapy, but your not forced to let your issues out. Though since I'm only 17, I get checked up a lot by the city. But I keep my bills and stuff paid, so I'm good.' Rain smiled.

"Really? Mind if I come by sometime?" Chiro asked?

"Yay! Your always welcomed Chiro." Rain smiled.

Chiro smiled back. He blinked and looked down at his watch. He hadn't realized it, but he had been gone for 2 hours. "Oh man!" he gasped, I gotta go Rain." Chiro said.

Rain smiled. "Sure thing Chiro see ya soon," she waved him good-bye, and Chiro took off towards the super robot.

So much for a short walk.

**Allie: Okay, and there you go! Please review! **

**Chiro: Hey look an OC**

**Rain: I guess that would be me.**

**Allie: You got that right! Everyone, say helloooooo to RAIN!**

**Rain: Hey, glad to be here *smiles***

**Allie: She will be in this story from now on. **

**Rain: Awesome ^_^**


	2. Fun House

**Allie: Well, I couldn't help but up-date. And I have SO many ideas for SRMTHFG stories that I can't keep my mind clear. **

**Chiro: Understandable, but what's this chapter about?**

**Allie: Fear, depression, guild, and trust!**

**Rain: Am I involved?**

**Allie: Yes :3**

**Rain: Okay, then on with the chapter!**

**Chiro: Allie does not own SRMTHFG, she only owns Rain. **

**Allie: Remember to vote! (Look at beginning of first chapter for info)**

Chiro sprinted back to the Super Robot as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead. Their gonna yell at me now, geez why wasn't I paying attention!' Chiro muttered as he came to a stop at the Super Robot's foot.

Chiro placed his hand on the cold surface and the door opened.

"Maybe they haven't noticed… If I can just get to my room." Chiro started towards his orange tube but froze.  
>"Chiro, where have you been!" Nova snapped.<p>

Chiro stiffened and slowly turned around to his family.

"Chiro, you missed tactic's training with Antauri, and piloting lessons with Sprx." Gibson said, crossing his arms.

"Yay kid, what's up with you lately." Sprx butted in.

Wrong with him? There was nothing WRONG with him. He was just having trouble sleeping lately and lost track of time.

"I just lost track of time, that's all." Chiro said, setting the umbrella down. He had forgotten to give it back to Rain. Chiro had to laugh though. Rain was a really nice girl, but she always loved those type of Punk and Goth bands. Umbrella proved it because it had several different bands painted onto it. Oh well, just another reason to go visit her, right?

"Where were you Chiro?" Otto asked?

"Yes, and where did you get that umbrella? You didn't have it when you left." Nova added.

"A friend lent it to me." Chiro said slowly. What were they getting at?

"Oh? And who is this friend? Because I'm pretty sure your not a big fan of punk bands." Gibson said sternly.

"Her name is Rain Darl. She's an old friend, she likes punk bands, that's all." Chiro said defensively.

Antauri had been silent, not uttering a word. Antauri should have stayed that way.

"This is the first I've heard of this Rain." Antauri started, his eyes showing no emotion. "Are you sure she's is a good enough role model."

Excuse me? Where they doubting Rain? They hadn't even met her yet and they were judging her just because of an umbrella.

"She's a perfect role model!" Chiro snapped, making the monkey jump in surprise. Chiro knew they were just thinking of his safety, but this was going too far.

"Chiro I didn't mean to get you up-set." Antauri said quickly.

"You've just been acting weird lately kid." Sprx added.

"Yay, like your keeping something from us." Otto said softly.

"And so what if I am." Chiro said harshly, crossing his arms. Great, he sounded like a 5 year old. Know they would never leave him alone.

"Chiro, we're your family." Nova said softly.

"And as your family, you can't keep secrets from us." Gibson said, his eyes almost pleading for Chiro to talk to them.

"Yes Chiro, we've discussed this." Antauri said. "As a team we don't keep secrets from each other." Antauri said sternly.

That's when Chiro snapped. Chiro had always kept this feeling bottled up. But he had to let it out.

"You've always kept secrets from me! So just leave me alone!" Chiro yelled.

The monkey stared at their young leader in shock!

"C-Chiro, we've always been honest with you." Nova said softly, taking a step towards Chiro.

Chiro took a step back and glared at the ground. His eyes were getting hazy.

"Just forget it!" Chiro snapped, grabbing Rain's umbrella and racing for his orange tube/

"Chiro!" The monkeys called after their young leader.

Chiro ignored them. He ran to his tube and went sliding down. He needed to get out, blow off some steam. So what if it was raining.

Chiro raced out of the robot and down the street. He had always been a good runner. Chiro picked up the speed when he heard the sound of metallic feet running after him.

Why couldn't they understand that he wanted to be alone?

Chiro dove into a crowd of citizens in attempt to loss the monkey team.

Chiro could feel Antauri trying to enter his mind to locate him, but Chiro pushed him out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chiro yelled into his thoughts, though instantly regretted it.

Antauri was his family… his father. He couldn't stay mad at him. But if Chiro tried to face him now… he'd just yell or burst out crying.

After 5 minutes of running, Chiro stopped at an ally to catch his breath. It was raining hard now. Chiro placed his hands on his knees and leaned over, breathing hard.

He looked down at the umbrella in his hands.

**"It's a place for kids and teens. It's called the "Fun House". You can come and just let your problems out. You know, sort of like therapy, but your not forced to let your issues out."**

Rain… the closest friend Chiro had ever had. He hadn't seen her since the orphanage had closed when he was 10… 3 years…. Man did that time go by fast.

Chiro opened the umbrella and walked out of the ally. He stared around just to make sure he had lost the monkeys before he ran to a pay phone. He pulled out the yellow pages that was under the phone and flipped through it.

Rain's place wasn't that far away, maybe a black or two. Chiro smiled softly.

He knew he needed to find the monkey team… but not now. Maybe he could stay at Rain's place for a day… then tell them everything tomorrow. Yeah, that would work. Then Chiro wouldn't feel guilty for hiding things from them.

Chiro put the book down, and started down the street.

After a couple minutes of walking, Chiro stood in front of a large building.

It was 4 stories tall and had a garden filled with flowers. On the top of the building the words **Fun House** were written in large colorful letters.

Chiro opened the gate, and walked on the path that lead to the door. Roses, Blossoms, Amaryllis. Sun flowers, there were so many different type of flowers.

Chiro had to pause to stare at a single Hepatica flower that was growing closets towards the door.

It seemed to be the only one of it's kind that was growing. Chiro smiled at the flower and walked up the porch steps to the door. The door was painted white with different cartoons and other little designs colored onto it. Chiro smiled and reached for the doorbell. He pressed it and waited.

After a couple seconds the door swung open and there stood Rain.

"Chiro." She smiled. "When you asked if you could come for a visit, I didn't think you'd come by this fast."

Chiro smiled shyly. "Sorry, but I… I forgot to give this back.' He said, handing her the umbrella.

"Oh my umbrella. Thanks." She grinned as she took it. Rain smiled at Chiro but frowned.

"Chiro? Are you all right, you look like you're about to fall over." Rain said softly.

Chiro shock his head, tears building up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry little buddy." Rain said, dropping to her knees and putting her hands on Chiro's shoulders.

"I-I yelled at them Rain. I just got so angry… b-because they wouldn't let it go, so I ran… I ran away." Chiro sobbed.

Rain stared at Chiro for a long time. "Hey, it's okay." She said soothingly, pulling Chiro into a hug.

Chiro sobbed into Rain's shoulder for a long time. Chiro couldn't even remember most of the stuff he said. He just babbled about what had happened after he last saw Rain.

Rain nodded every once and a while. Listening intently.

Chiro was grateful for that. She didn't keep asking questions like the monkey team. She just listened, and gave you a comforting hug.

Once Chiro was finished Rain lead him into the building and sat him on the couch. The first floor looked just like any normal house would. But Chiro could hear the sound of kids and laughs coming from the floors above.  
>"Sorry." Rain said, handing Chiro a cup of hot chocolate. "It's dance marathon day."<p>

"Dance marathon?" Chiro asked, taking the hot chocolate.

"Yay." Rain smiled. "Each day has a new theme, you know, to let kids get out their energy. Though some of the older kids are on the 3rd of 4th floor chatting or something." Rain smiled.

Chiro nodded and took a sip of his drink. He blinked in surprise.

"Marshmallows and cream, just like you like it." Rain winked.  
>"How did you remember?" Chiro asked with a smile.<p>

"How could I forget?" Rain laughed.

Chiro nodded but frowned. "Rain, can I… Can I stay here tonight?" Chiro asked.  
>Rain stared at Chiro, giving him that "I don't know." Look.<br>"Please, just for tonight. I can't go home now… I just can't. I promise I'll go home tomorrow… I just need a day to figure this out. Figure out how I'm… gonna tell them." Chiro said.  
>"So you are going to tell them." Rain asked.<p>

Chiro nodded.

Rain smiled. "Good, because they need to know. I know it's hard for you Chiro. But their your family, and their worried. Plus, they wont ask as many questions after you tell them."

Chiro nodded and placed the hot chocolate on the table.

Rain and Chiro jumped when there was a loud from upstairs.

"Hehe, excuse me for a sec." Rain grinned, bolting for the stairs.

Chiro stared after her in silence. He jumped to his feet and followed.

There were several pictures hanging on the wall. All of them were of Rain and other kids, some her age and others younger then her.

Chiro turned into one of the room and stared around. It was filled with toys! There were crayons everywhere, and the walls were white so you could draw whatever you wanted on the wall. There were a couple beds in the room as well.

"What did I tell you kids about jumping on the bed!' Rain said sternly, yet softly.

"S-Sorry." A small boy around the age of 9 said, rubbing the small cut on his face.

Rain sighed. "Here, let me look at that." Rain said, pulling a bandage out of her pocket.

The boy winced when Rain stuck the bandage on.

"Now," Rain stood up and look at the other children.

There were around 5 of them, all around the ages of 8, 9, and 10.

Rain looked over her shoulder at Chiro and smiled, motioning for him to come in.

Chiro stepped into the room and stared at the kids.

"Everyone this is Chiro. He's an old friend of mine." Rain said.  
>"Hello Chiro." The kids smiled.<p>

Chiro smiled at the kids.

"Well, go ahead." Rain grinned. "Introduce yourselves."

The little boy with the bandage on his cheek stepped up first.

"I'm Cody." Cody had curly black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black short.

"I'm Julie." The next one said, pushing Cody out of the way. Cody pouted at Julie then ran to hide behind Rain. Julie had shoulder length light red hair and light pink eyes. She was missing one of her front teeth and was wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Ricky!" a small 8 year old announced proudly, bouncing up to Chiro. He had spiky blond hair and bright green eyes that reminded Chiro of Otto.

He had red shorts on and a long sleeve shirt, that was too big for him, on.

"Annabell." A 9 year old said. She had long black hair that lead to her waist and curled at the end. Her eyes were a dark purple and had a light purple tint around the outside of her eyes.

She had a white short sleeve shirt on, and black skirt.

Chiro smiled at her then turned to the last boy. He was around 10 years old, maybe 11. He was silent and turned away from Chiro with an "Hmph". He had spiky orange hair and hazy blue eyes. There was a large cut on his neck and several bruises on his arms and legs.

Rain rubbed her head. She walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy whipped around to her with a glare. She smiled at him. The boy's glare left his eyes and he looked down in shame.

"And this little guy here is Mathew." Rain smiled.

Chiro smiled at him. "Hello Mathew."

Mathew didn't say a word, and slowly looked up at Rain who nodded.

"…Hi Chiro…" Mathew said softly.

Rain beamed happily and ruffled Mathews head, causing him to blush.  
>"Okay you goofballs, your free to go.' Rain grinned. Mathew smiled and ran off with his 4 friends.<br>Rain watched them go then leaned against the bed.

"They all seem to really like you." Chiro said in awe.

"Yeah." Rain shrugged with a grin.

Chiro was silent. He was about to ask something, but Rain beat him to it.  
>"Those cuts on Mathew are from his parents. Mathew was abused until he was 9. The city finally took him away from them last year, and asked if I could watch him till they found him a good home."<p>

Chiro nodded. Rain was amazing. The monkeys were so wrong. She really was a perfect role model. She helped everyone in need, even if it didn't make a difference.

Chiro paused. The monkeys… I wonder what they are doing right now

**Allie: Tada!**

**Chiro: Wow… this Fun House place is amazing!**

**Allie: Yay it is! And this is just the beginning, there are so many awesome things about this place. **

**Chiro: *smiles* And Rain is so kind**

**Rain" *blushes* aww, thanks Chiro**

**Allie: Okay everyone! Please review!**

**PREVIEW: A little bit more on what happens in the Fun House, and monkeys prospective on when Chiro runs away.**


	3. Tour of the second floor

**Allie: I'm back!**

**Chiro: Great, now can I make up with the monkeys?**

**Allie: Maybe**

**Chiro: That's not the answer I wanted to hear -_-**

**Allie: Hehe, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. **

**Rain: Allie does not own SRMTHFG**

**Chiro: She only owns Rain and other OC**

"Chiro!' The monkeys called after their young.

Chiro ignored his family's cries and sprinted to his orange tube, gripping the umbrella tightly.

The team ran after him. They didn't mean to make the boy upset, they just wanted to know what was going on. How they could help their leader out of this situation he was in.

The monkeys ran to their own tubes and went sliding down. By the time they got to the bottom, Chiro was all ready out the door and running down the wet streets of Shugazoom.

Chiro never seemed to slow down, making it hard for the team to keep up with him.

Chiro steered left, diving into the crowd of citizens. The monkey team followed, pushing several citizens out of the ways to keep track of their leader.

Antauri closed his eyes as he ran, trying to get into his "sons" mind to talk to him, or at least locate him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chiro's angered and hurt voice filled Antauri's mind, making the silver monkey instantly come to a halt.

"Antauri?" Nova stopped as well to look at Antauri. Nova's eyes widened at Antauri's hurt and confused face.

"What did he say?" Gibson asked softly

"I…" Antauri didn't know what to say. What was wrong with his precious "son"?

Why was Chiro in so much pain, and was unable to tell them? Was it so bad that it hurt Chiro to even speak of it?

"Well, I lost sight of the kid." Sprx sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Otto asked. "We gotta find him!"

"I know Otto and we will." Gibson nodded.

The monkeys turned to their second leader, hoping maybe he had the answer.

"I… I don't know where he is…" Antauri said softly. "He's blocking me from his mind." Antauri added quickly. In truth, he didn't want to try and connect with Chiro's again. He was worried his "son" would yell at him again.

Antauri shock his head. What was he going to do? He needed to find Chiro, but there was no way he would be able to connect to Chiro's mind at this moment.

Antauri sighed.

"Well, where would he go?" Nova asked?

The team was silent, the only sound was the soft sound of water landing on their helmets.

"Maybe… he went to his friends? Otto asked?

The team turned to look at the green mechanic in confusion.  
>"Remember his friend, Rain? Maybe he went to her." Otto suggested.<p>

The team was silent. Yes, Otto may be right. And even if Chiro wasn't with her, Chiro had said they were old friends. Maybe she could tell them what was going on with Chiro.

"Rain Darl, is her name as I recall." Gibson nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get back to the Robot and find this Rain girl." Sprx snapped.

The team nodded and turned to run back to the Super Robot.

All the while worrying about where their young leader could be.

-Chiro-

"Are you sure it's all right if I look around?' Chiro asked

"Of course Chiro, this is my house, you can do whatever you want." Rain smiled as she reached down towards the toys, which were scrambled around the floor. Chiro bent down to help and examined each toy with a smile.

He had remembered playing with so many toys like these when he was younger.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Rain and Chiro carried the toys to rainbow colored toy box that was in the corner of the room.

"There, done." Rain smiled at her handy work as she twirled around on the now clean floor.  
>"So, are all the floors the same?" Chiro asked?<p>

"What? Oh no, not at all." Rain smiled, and she sat down on a small chair. "See, the 1st floor is for me, it's where I live, eat, sleep, and stuff." Rain began. Chiro sat down next to Rain and listened.

"The second floor is for the younger kids, you know, 10 and below." Rain smiled. "Then the 3rd floor is more for kids like you. 12, 13, 14, and maybe some 15 year olds."

Chiro nodded. "And the 4th floor?"

"That's for the older teens. 16, 17, and 18, maybe some who are older then that."

"So… do the kids have to stay on the floor they are old enough for?" Chiro asked?

"What, no." Rain waved Chiro's question off. "You can go anywhere you like in the house, the floors are just so each age can feel more at home." Rain smiled. "If you want to you can stay down here or go up to 4th floor."

Chiro nodded. "What about the roof?"

Rain blinked and grinned. "We don't do much up there, especially when it's raining. But every Friday we go up there and fire some fireworks into the sky."

Chiro's eyes brightened. "Fireworks?" he grinned.

"Yup." Rain smiled, rustling Chiro's air. "Wanna come?"

"You bet." Chiro cheered.

Rain nodded. "Well, when ever you're hungry come down to the first floor, okay. I've got plenty of snacks and stuff. And dinner will be ready in an hour or two if you care to join us." Rain smiled and rose from her seat. "Well, I'm gonna check on everyone, wanna a quick tour?" Rain asked.

Chiro smiled and jumped to his feet. "Yeah!"

Rain smiled and exited the room. There were several rooms down the hall. Rain opened up the first one and looked inside.

The room was pink and covered in rainbows and unicorns.

Chiro almost barfed. Though he had to admit, the color of the room did remind him of Jinmay.

"Hello girls." Rain smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and stared at the 6 girls who were surrounding a tea table.  
>"Hello Rain." The girls smiled.<p>

It must have been a tea party. Chiro smiled when he saw Annabell and Julie, one of the first kids he had met when he came here.

"Having fun?" Rain smiled kindly.

"Yeah!" A girl with short blonde hair, which was up in pigtails, grinned. She was wearing a plain red shirt and black shorts. Probably around 8-years-old.

Rain smiled. "I see, so Rina hasn't hogged the tea yet?" Rain gave a knowing smirked to the girl with the pigtails.

Rina's face flushed red and she looked down. "N-No." she said stubbornly.

Annabell laughed.

"Well, I know some of you have all ready meet him, but this is Chiro." Rain announced, motioning towards me.

Chiro smiled nervously and rubbed his arms. "Hi." He said meekly.

"Chiro, you all ready know Annabell and Julie, but this is Rina, Stephanie, Taylor, and Lena."

Stephanie had short brown hair that barley went past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She had jeans on and a white shirt. She was around 9-years-old.

Lena had short jet-black hair that went to her shoulders and curled at the end. Her bangs were held back by two bows and she was wearing a jacket that covered her white shirt, and shorts. She was around 10 years old.

Taylor was the youngest of the group, only 7. She had long curly orange hair and large brown eyes. She had a light blue shirt on with a brown teddy bear on the front. Her shorts were a little to long for her and hide her feet.

"Wanna join us?" Julie asked, as she held a teacup out to Chiro.

Chiro blinked and stared at the teacup in bewilderment. He had never been invited to a tea party before, and had no idea what to do.

"Um, no thanks." Chiro smiled shyly. "I'm not to good at stuff like this."

Rain smiled. "How about later girls?" Rain smiled.

"Okay." The girls said as they turned to look back at their tea.

Rain began to close the door but stopped before it closed completely. She but her finger to her lips to Shh Chiro, and put her ear to the door.

"He was cute." Julie giggled.

"Ew!" Rina gasped. "Boys are icky!"

Rain covered her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to come out of her mouth. Chiro blushed lightly at Julie's comment but listened as well.

"Maybe he can have tea with us, like Rain does." Taylor said softly.

"Yeah, then we can show him how to bow, and he can be the prince and play dress up with us!' Stephanie cheered.

Chiro and Rain sweat dropped. Rain softly closed the rest of the door and turned to head towards the next door. "You have admirers." She grinned at Chiro, who only blushed in reply.

The rest of the rooms where just like that. They were all filled with kids. Somewhere filled with just girls, or boys, and somewhere a mix of boys and girls.

"This place is really amazing." Chiro smiled as they started heading down to the last door at the end of the second floor hall.

"This is only a 3rd of it." Rain smirked as she walked past the stairs, leading to the 3rd floor. Chiro glanced up it quickly and smiled at the sounds of teenagers running around, and the sound of video games.

"Tempting, isn't it." Rain smirked over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Chiro smiled.

"Well don't worry, just one more door and we'll head up there.' Rain smiled, as she grabbed the handle and opened it.

The room wasn't like the others. It didn't have beds or toy boxes, or books. It was a plain white room. There were several chair's lined up against the wall. The chairs were normal, and were all brown.

In the center of the room was a soft looking leather chair, and a similar one next to it.

Besides that, the only things left in the room was a cabinet hanging from the wall and a window.

"What is this place?' Chiro asked.

Rain smiled. "This is where the kids come if they want to talk." Rain announced. "There's a room similar to this one on every floor. You see, when ever a kid needs someone to talk to, they come in here and sit on those chairs." Rain pointed to the wooden chairs that were leaning against the walls. "I check these rooms every 10 or 15 minutes to see if there's anyone in here. And if there is, I have them sit on that chair, while I sit on this one." Rain sat down on one of the leather chairs and smiled at Chiro.

"And they just talk, and I listen. I give them advice if I can, and tell what I think they should do… but mostly, I just listen." Rain eyes' softened as she stared at the other leather chair.

"Kids need to be heard. Not told what to do or to force their problems out. If you try and tell them what to do, they will rebel and will get confused. They will do things they don't mean to do, like yell and lash out. This makes them scared and confused. They wont know how to trust anyone or let their feelings out. All kids want is to be heard, that's all the want. To be heard and understood. Not judged or pushed into a corner they can't escape from."

Chiro listened intently to Rain's words. She was right. Maybe if the monkeys hadn't demanded to know what was wrong with him, he would have told them.

"If we just listened to each other, I'm sure this world… every world would be a better place." Rain closed her eyes and leaned against her hand. "Maybe that's why there are so many kids out there who need help, because they have no one who will listen to them."

Chiro stared at Rain. She was right… she was completely right.

"I want to listen to them Chiro." Rain leaned back against the chair. "I want to hear their story, even if I can't help them at all, I want to listen. To at least be there for them when they want to cry, or catch them when they start to fall. I want them to know that even if there is no place they can belong, they can come here. They can come here and be welcomed by all those who understand their pain."

Chiro looked at the ground. Rain was so kind. She's was helping the city and the citizens just and much as he does. Sure he protected the city from the evil that wanted to destroy it, but Rain protected the city's future.

Chiro had to wonder though… Where did Rain get this idea to open up the Fun House? Was it from her own experience?

Rain smiled softly and rose to her feet. "Well, lets get going. You wanted to see the 3rd floor, right?" Rain smiled.

Chiro nodded. Rain walked past Chiro to the door but stopped.  
>"Thanks Chiro." Rain whispered softly.<p>

Chiro blinked. "What for?" He hadn't done anything. It was Rain who had done so much for him.

"It was because of you." Rain said.

Chiro blinked. What was she talking about?

"Your were my light that showed me the way… showed me what I wanted to do with my life. In a way… you were my guardian angel. You listened to me when I had no one." Rain looked over her shoulder at Chiro. "The one who gave me the idea to open this place."

Chiro's eyes widened. It was because of him?

Rain pulled Chiro into a hug and buried her head into his shoulder. "You were the only one who was there for me when we were little… in that stupid orphanage."

Chiro blinked. "But… that can't be… you were the one there for me. You were the one who protected me from bullies, the one who always fought to protect me, and got hurt protecting me!" Chiro argued.

Rain chuckled. "Yeah, but you were the one who gave me a reason to fight, and to keep on fighting."

Chiro relaxed into Rain's grip.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah, of course. I never would have even smiled back then if you hadn't sat next to me that day. And shared your pudding cup with me."

Chiro smiled at the memory. Rain was sitting all alone in the cafeteria, and it was pudding day. But she hadn't gotten there in time and didn't get a pudding. Chiro remember how lonely she had been back then. She never talked to any of the adults, or the kids her age. She only talked to some of the younger kids.

So Chiro thought he'd share his pudding cup with her. And ever since then they had been the best of friends.

"So… the Fun House was made because of a pudding cup?" Chiro asked with a sly smile.

Rain blinked. "In a way, I suppose so." She grinned.

Chiro and Rain laughed and walked out the room, hand in hand.

Chiro could always depend on Rain, and she could always depend on him.

Rain and Chiro opened the door and walked out. Chiro would definitely have to visit this room again. At least to catch up.

Rain may of wanted to listen to stories of other kids… but her story deserved to be heard just as much as everyone else.

"To the 3rd floor we go!" Rain cheered.

Chiro was about to run up the stairs when he felt two hands under his armpits. Chiro blinked as Rain lifted him right of the ground, and threw him behind her. "Race ya." She smirked, then started to run up the stairs.

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" Chiro yelled, scrambling up the stairs after her.

-Super Robot-

"Did you find her?" Antauri asked, as he stared at the screen.

"Yes, she runs a facility called the "Fun House", It's for kids off all ages. Some people think of it as a day care, but orphans and such go there as well." Gibson announced.

"So there's a good chance Chiro is there?" Otto asked hopefully.

"Yes." Gibson nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Nova cheered.

Sprx nodded as well.

Antauri smiled at the monkeys. "Lets go get our boy." He said, determination filling his eyes as they ran to their tubes.

**Allie: And were done! Wasn't that lovely?**

**Chiro: Yes, it was. **

**Rain: And it's all because of a pudding cup.**

**Allie: I love pudding cups. **

**Rain: Hey, so do I ^_^**

**Chiro: Me too, any one else out there like pudding cups?  
>Allie: They better like pudding cups!<strong>

**Rain: Anyway, Please review!**


	4. Nerf Gun Wars!

**Allie: And we have our next chapter! And guess what…. IT'S SUMMER! **

**Chiro: Yay! Summer!**

**Allie: Thanks you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chiro: What's it about?**

**Allie: Well, there is more information on the Fun House, and a new character shows up. Some of you might know her. She's from my story "The Question Quest" ASHREN!**

**Chiro: I see… I don't get injured or mentally scarred or anything, right?**

**Allie: … I didn't say that. **

**Chiro: Allie!**

**Allie: Relax Chiro, nothing REALLY bad will happen to you. I wont make any decisions until the poll on my homepage has at least 12 votes. **

**Chiro: oh, okay. That's good I guess**

**Allie: Yes, now on with the chapter!**

**Rain; Allie does not own SRMTHFG, she only owns me. **

As Rain and Chiro reached the top of the stairs Rain smirked in victory and ruffled Chiro's hair. Chiro blushed and elbowed Rain in the side.

Rain giggled and pushed Chiro to the side.

Chiro just rolled his eyes at Rain but his attention soon fell to the room around him. Like the first floor there was a long hall in front of him.

There were 11 doors at the side each colored and designed differently. The walls were also decorated. There were pictures and drawings coverings the walls.

There was even a little container on the wall that had paints and pastels for the kids to color on the walls.  
>"Wow." Chiro breathed as they stared down the hall.<p>

"Like it?" Rain asked as she admired the different pictures.

Chiro smiled. There were so many drawings. There was even a drawing of Johnny and the Sun Riders on one of the door.

Rain opened the first door and looked in.

The first room was a dark blue color and had posters of different bands and sport players on the walls.

The room had a large TV on the wall and different game consoles.

Three boys looked up from their videogames to stare at Rain.

"Hey Rain." They grinned.  
>"Hey guys, how are the games going?' She asked, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"Jacob is cheating!" A boy with curly red hair and dark grey eyes exclaimed! The boy was around 12. His cloths were torn and were dirty. There was a small bruise on his face.

Rain stared at the boy for a long time, examining his cheek with a frown.

"Did not!" Jacob yelled. Jacob had a black T-shirt on and shorts. His hair was a light brown and curly. His light green eyes flared with anger as he stared at the younger boy. He was around Chiro's age.

"Yeah you did Jacob!' the boy yelled.  
>"Shut up Sam, I did not. You're the one who cheated." Jacob yelled, lifting his hand up. Rain grabbed Jacob's arm and held it back.<p>

Jacob stared up at Rain in surprise. "Rain I-"

"Jacob did cheat." A soft voice said. Rain and Jacob looked towards the third boy, who was still on the ground clutching the game controller. "But Sam was cheating too, they both were." The boy whispered. He had light, almost white, blond hair and dark green eyes. He was 11.

Chiro stared at the scene before him in shock. What was Rain going to do?

Rain slowly released Jacob's arm, which fell limply to his side.

"Thank you for telling the truth Anthony." Rain smiled.

Jacob and Sam glared at each other.

"Jacob, Sam." Rain said softly, kneeling next to them. "Did you both cheat?"

The two boys folded their arms.

Chiro couldn't help but think of stubborn 5-year-olds as he stared at them.

"I only cheated because Sam was!" Jacob yelled.

"No way! You cheated first!" Sam yelled, shoving Jacob to the side.

Rain quickly stepped between the two before Jacob could shove back.

"Enough you two." Rain said

"But Rain he-"

"You both cheated, lets just leave it at that. This is the third time this week you two have fought like this, it can't go on." Rain said, kneeling next to them.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "So? What are you gonna do, ground us, kick us out?"

The room was silent. "No." Rain chuckled. "I'd never kick you two out. I just wanted to ask if you two could try and get along." Rain said.

"That's easy for you to say." Sam said, glaring at Jacob.

Rain nodded knowingly. "Yeah, it's hard to get along with your siblings."

Chiro blinked. So they were brothers, which makes more sense why they were fighting.

Rain smiled. She placed her left hand on top of Jacob's head and her other on Sam's head.

She pulled her hands together to softly click their heads together.  
>"Ow." The boys complained.<p>

"Hear that?" Rain asked

The boys blinked and stared at Rain confused.

Rain smiled kindly and clicked their heads together once more.  
>Click<p>

"What is the point of-"

"Did you hear that sound?" Rain asked?

Jacob fell silent.  
>"Yeah." Sam and Jacob nodded.<p>

"That's your guy's sound." Rain announced.

Sam and Jacob looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked

Rain smiled and motion for Anthony to come closer. Anthony scrambled to his feet and slowly walked over to Rain.

Rain placed her hands on the side of Anthony's face and brought her head towards him. Their forwards clicked together and made a soft "clack" sound.

"See," Rain smiled.

Chiro tilted his head in confusion. What was Rain getting at?  
>"I don't get it." Jacob shrugged.<p>

Rain chuckled. "It's means that only when you two are together, can you make that sound." Rain said.

Jacob and Sam stared at Rain in bewilderment.

Rain clicked her head against Anthony's again to make a soft "Clack" sound.

"See, our sound is different. Only you two can make that sound."

Jacob and Sam stared at each other.

"It's sort of like a bond brothers have." Rain continued. "When you're together, you can make that sound. It's how you show you're brothers."

Jacob and Sam stared at each other. They slowly grinned and wrapped their arms around each others shoulders.  
>"I'm sorry Sam." Jacob said, giving Sam a pat on the head.<p>

"I am too Jacob, I was the one who cheated first." Sam said, looking down.  
>"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have cheated either." Jacob said with a shrug. "Hey come on, let's go see what Terri is doing."<p>

"Okay." Sam said.

"Thanks Rain." The two brothers yelled over their shoulders as they ran past Chiro.

"Hey new kid." Jacob said as he passed.

"Hey." Chiro said with a small wave. Chiro stared after the boys, then turned to Rain who was already playing a game against Anthony.  
>"That was amazing." Chiro said.<p>

"What? Oh that. Nah it was nothing." Rain shrugged sheepishly.

Chiro smiled. After a couple minutes of playing the game, Rain patted Anthony on the head and told him she would come back for a rematch after she was finished giving Chiro a tour.

The tour continued on. Rain and Chiro exited the room and started down the hall.

"So where is everyone?' Chiro asked?  
>"Oh, it's Friday, so everyone is in their rooms." Rain explained as they walked through the hall.<p>

"Why?" Chiro tilted his head confused.

"Because it's Video Game Day." She smiled.

"Huh?" he asked.  
>Rain smiled. "See, everyday we do something different. And today is Friday, so the 2nd floor has Play Day, which is where they play with their action figures, dolls, have tea parties, and dress up. The 3rd floor has Video Game Day, which is where everyone plays what ever video game they brought."<p>

"Oh, I see, but what does the 4th floor do?"

Chiro and Rain reached the end of the hall once again and looked up the stairs towards the 4th floor.

Rain turned towards the plain white door at the end of the hall and looked in. It was just like the one on the second floor.

Two leather chairs in the middle and wooden chairs on the side.

Rain looked around and when she saw no one was in there she closed the door.  
>"Okay, to the 4th floor we go!" she cheered walking up the steps.<p>

"But wait, you didn't say what the 4th floor was doing today!" Chiro called as he ran after her. As they reached the top Rain held her hand out to stop Chiro.  
>On the top of the steps were helmets and Nerf guns.<p>

"What are these for?" Chiro asked?

"You asked what today is for the 4th floor… its Nerf Gun War." Rain smirked, as she loaded the foam bullets into the gun.

Chiro blinked. He quickly put the helmet on and loaded the gun.  
>"Ready?"<p>

"Yeah… I think so." Chiro said slowly.

"This should be easy, for a hero like you." Rain said with a smile. Chiro rubbed his head.

"Charge!" Rain yelled running up the last 3 steps. Chiro followed and ducked as soon as his foot hit the top.

"Wow!" Chiro yelled as foam bullets came flying.

"It's Rain, watch out!" A boy with shoulder length greasy hair yelled, diving into a room.

Rain smirked and started to fire, hitting the targets perfectly.

"Chiro get down!" Rain yelled as she tackled him behind a corner.

As they pushed up against the wall a soldier wearing a camo uniform, with leaves and sticks here and there, jumped in front of them. She had medium sized brown hair that trailed down her back and bright green eyes.

"Sir!"

"Ashren!" Rain gasped.  
>"We have a problem." The girl said solemnly.<p>

"I see. Ashren this is Chiro, Chiro, Ashren. Report!"  
>Ashren rises to her feet and salutes. "Sir, they've taken the west wing and… and they… have Timatee Sir."<p>

"No… not Tim. Anyone but Tim!' Rain cried in horror.

"Yes, I am afraid they got him when we were not looking." Ashren dropped her head in mourning.

"Chiro, I need you to go with Ashren. Try and take back the west wing and take Tim back if you can. I'll go secure the east wing."

"Okay." Chiro blinked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Come on maggot." Ashren snapped.

"Be careful with him Ashren! He's pudding cup!'

"What?" Chiro exclaimed.  
>"You mean… thee pudding cup boy?"<p>

Rain nodded solemnly.

Ashren looked down at Chiro. "I shall protect you with my life. Lets go!" She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"Wait where are we going?" Chiro asked as he struggled to pull out of her grasp.

"To war." Ashren hissed.

"Okay then."

"You're oddly okay with it." Ashren commented.

"I've been in wars before… several actually." Chiro laughed softly.

Ashren paused to look at Chiro more closely. "Wait… are you the monkey boy? As in… you know, the hero?"

"Yeah."  
>"Oh dear god! You're the pudding cup boy, AND the monkey boy?"<p>

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Because that's who you are! Man, I can't believe you're on our side… wait a minute." Grabs Chiro by the collar and lifts him up. "Red or blue?"

"What?"

She shakes him. "Red or blue!"

"Um… Blue?"

"Good, you are on our side then." Ashren smiled, releasing him.

Chiro blinked.

"You have a gun right?" Ashren asked, as she looked left and right for any signs of danger.  
>"Yeah." Chiro said, lifting up his weapon.<p>

Ashren glanced at Chiro's gun and her eyes flashed.

"Do you have a weapon that's not for pansies?"

Chiro flinched. "Rain gave me this."  
>"Wrong!" Ashren yelled, karate chopping the gun away. "Here take this one instead." Ashren handed Chiro a large gun and pulled out her own. "Lets go!"<p>

"Uh." Chiro struggled to carry the large weapon.

"Oh, sorry. Take this one instead, you can be our sniper!" Ashren said as she switched the guns.  
>"There's a sniper Nerf gun?" Chiro questioned.<p>

"Of course!" Ashren exclaimed.

"_Okay, this is getting weird," _Chiro thought as he followed after Ashren. "_But… oddly enough… it's refreshing. I don't have to hid anything here… and your not fighting for your life, only for fun."_

Ashren leaned against wall and looked over the side_._

"Hey, it's Tim." Ashren whispered.

Chiro looked over the corner as well to see 6 figures. One was one the ground and tight up with red string. He had black curly hair and bright orange eyes. He had shorts on, a blue shirt, and was probably Chiro's age.

The other 5 were surrounding him, each wearing red.

"Ashren we need a plan." Chiro whispered.

…

"Ashren? Ashren?" Chiro hissed, looking around for the camo-wearing soldier. Chiro looked forward just in time to see Ashren flipping in the air, firing crazily.

"Ashren!" Chiro yelled.

"Watch out it's Ashre-" the boy didn't get to finish, for Ashren was all ready upon them.

"Hiyayay!" Ashren yelled as she shot one in the face, causing him to stumble into the other guy.

"Ashren!" Tim cheered.

"Timatee, by Rain's orders I have come to retrieve you and the west wing." Ashren said, pulling at the strings the surrounded Tim.  
>"Hey that's not fair! The blue team can't have Rain AND Ashren!' the boy with spiky white hair and yellow eyes yelled. Chiro later found out his name was Ryan.<p>

Ryan raised his gun to fire at Ashren and Chiro took his chance. He jumped out from behind the corner and fired at Ryan.  
>"Ah! There are more of them! Retreat, retreat!" Ryan yelled, covering his face from the foam bullets and running down the hall.<p>

"Way to go pudding cup!' Ashren cheered.

Chiro grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Who are you?' Tim asked?

"He's the new guy, old friend of Rains. You know, the Pudding Cup boy." Ashren smiled.  
>"Thee Pudding cup boy?' Tim gasped, staring at Chiro with admiration.<p>

"What does everyone call me that? What does it even mean?' Chiro demanded.

Ashren just snickered. "How about you asked Rain Pudding Cup. Come on lets go. The West wing is secure, we need to regroup." Ashren said, rising to her feet and handing Tim a gun.

"Got it." Tim nodded, following her.

Chiro ran besides him. "My name is Chiro." Chiro sighed.  
>Tim smiled. "I understand, Ashren calls me Timatee, though my real name is Tim." Time smiled.<p>

Chiro smiled back. Tim seemed like an okay kid. Maybe they could be friends.

**Allie: And we end here. **

**Chiro: You just had to add Ashren, didn't you?**

**Allie: Yes, yes I did :D**

**Chiro: *sighs* Okay then, well this is it for this chapter, please review!**

**Ashren: I command you to review!**

**Preview: The finish of the Nerf wars and the monkeys might come in :D**


	5. The monkeys arrive!

**Allie: Well here is my new chapter. **

**Chiro: The continuation of the Nerf gun war, right?**

**Allie: Exactamundo!**

**Chiro: I see… so, have you decided wither I will die or live for this story T.T**

**Allie: Like I said, the viewer's will decided that, and so far it is leaning towards you living. **

**Chiro: Yes!**

**Allie: Hey, hey. Don't get too excited, there's still a chance you could die you know. **

**Chiro: Don't remind me. **

**Rain: Allie does not own SRMTHFG she only owns the OC characters.**

The monkey team stood outside the large building in awe.

"I… guess this is it." Nova said, staring up at the sign.

"This is the right address." Gibson nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Otto said, opening the fence into the lush green garden. As the monkeys walked up the cement path to the door, they couldn't help but stare at the beautiful garden.

"It's so pretty." Nova breathed.  
>"It is indeed." Antauri nodded.<p>

Nova sighed softly. She couldn't help but feel like she was responsible for Chiro running away. If only she understood his feelings better.

_Her name is Rain Darl. She's an old friend._

An old friend? Chiro had never mentioned anything about this Rain character. Was she important to him? If she was, wouldn't he have said something about her? Maybe he just didn't want to talk about his past. Chiro had always kept his past a secret.

Now that Nova thought about it… they didn't know Chiro very well, did they?

Sure they knew his favorite food, TV shows, and the basic information.

But what about his past? The only thing they knew in that category was that Chiro was an orphan.

They didn't even know if he had any siblings. They just assumed he was an only child, but they didn't know for sure.

The team stepped up to the porch, and slowly approached the door.

Otto pressed the doorbell and waited.

**Doorbell, Doorbell, Doorbell, Doorbell!**

The team jumped at the sudden sound of kids screaming "doorbell"

-Chiro-

"Doorbell, Doorbell!" The kids yelled towards Rain who had been tackled into the ground by several Red members.

"Ashren! Can you get that!" Rain yelled

"Gotcha Sir!" Ashren saluted before running towards the stairs, dodging as many foam bullets as she could. "Help her!" Ashren snapped at Chiro and Tim.

They two jumped and quickly ran to help.

-Monkeys-

"I'm coming!" A voice yelled from inside the house. The team flinched at the sound of loud crashes and explosions coming from inside the building.

"Almost ther- OW, who put that there!" the voice yelled. "Wow, wow, wait! That's the stairs- AHHHHHHHHHH"

They jumped as something slammed into the door. "My head." The voice whined. The door opened to reveal a smiling, if not slightly beaten, teenage girl dressed in camo and covered in foam bullets.

"I'm sorry Rain could not come to the doo- hello?" The girl looked around confused.

"Excuse me." Antauri said politely.

"Gahh!" The girl yelped, leaping back. She looked down and blinked. "Oh…" The girl sighed with relief. "Thank god, I thought the voices were back. Anyway, how can I-" The girl paused. "What are you exactly?' The girl questioned, staring at the monkey team in awe and confusion.  
>"We are the Hyper Force." Gibson said, clearing his throat.<br>"Oh, the super monkeys." The girl nodded.

"That's us, who are you?' Sprx asked?

"The names Ashren, Red."

"Red? My names Sprx, not Red." Sprx said, folding his arms.

Ashren was silent. "Whatever Red, anyway, what are you monkeys doing here?"

"We were wondering if a girl by the name of Rain Darl lived here." Antauri announced.

"Pssh, of course she does!"

"Well we were hoping we could find our friend." Nova announced.  
>"And we thought he would come here." Otto added.<p>

"Oh, I see. Well that's no surprise. Most of the kids come here." Ashren shrugged. "What's this kid's name?"

"Chiro." Antauri said softly.

"Oh! Pudding cup!" Ashren grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah, he's here. He's on the fourth floor." Ashren motioned towards the stairs behind her.

"Can we see him?' Otto asked hopefully.  
>Ashren shrugged. "I dunno, he's sort of busy at the moment."<p>

"Busy with what?" Nova questioned.

The camo-wearing soldier smirked. "Follow me and you'll find out."

The team exchange nervous looks and quietly followed.

The team stared around the 1st floor. It was tidy and decorated mainly in brown and white.

"This way little heroes." Ashren said, running up the stairs. The team swiftly followed. The 2nd and 3rd floors halls were abandoned and you could here children playing in the rooms.

The team followed Ashren up the final flight of stairs to the 4th floor.

"Wait." Ashren said, before they reached the final step. "Blue or red?" she hissed, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Otto asked?

"I said, Blue or Red?"

"For what?' Nova asked?

"Don't ask questions!' Ashren snapped.

"Um… Red, I guess." Sprx shrugged.

"Okay then get to the left of the stairs, Red." Ashren commanded.

Sprx shrugged and stepped to the left side of the stairs.

"Blue I suppose." Gibson sighed.

"Please go to the right then." Ashren smiled

Gibson blinked and stepped to the right,

"Red or Blue?" Ashren asked the remaining 3 monkeys.

"Red I guess." Nova shrugged, stepping to the left.

"Blue." Otto smiled, stepping next to Gibson.

Antauri stood there, emotionless.  
>"Okay Silver, Red or Blue?"<p>

Antauri sighed. "I suppose I will pick Blue." Antauri nodded, before stepping next to Otto and Gibson.

Ashren smiled. "Good it's all set, now…" Ashren paused to pull out a walkie-talkie.

"Hello, come in Red team, Red Team come in." Ashren said into the device.

"_You better have a good reason for contacting us… Blue." _ A voice hissed from the Walkie-talkie

"I do… at least, I think I do. It depends on if you want them."

"_Wait… Want who?"_

"Oh you know, I just got two new Red members for you… But if you don't want them, I guess the Blue team will just take them." Ashren shrugged.

"_No, no! We want them! Where are you?" _

"By the stairs."

"_Here, we'll send a guy to come get them."_

"Not necessary! I will bring them to you! I'll bring them to the East Wing, I was headed over there anyway."

"_Okay… wait, what!"_

"Nothing Jerry." Ashren smirked.

"_Jeremy." The voice sighed  
><em>"Jerry is so much more better though."

The monkey team looked at each other confused. This Ashren girl was very strange.

"_I don't really care." Jeremy said, his tone sounding annoyed._

"Well you should! Jerry is a beautiful name and you just can't except your destiny in having the name Jerry."

"_What ever Ashren, just bring us the new members… and don't attack them!"_

"*Gasps* You really think I would do that!"

"_Yes." _

"Harsh." Ashren said, closing the walkie-talkie. "Okay my little heroes, let us go!" Ashren paused. "Oh yeah… weapons." Ashren sighed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Weapons?" Gibson asked?

"Well you don't expect to fight empty handed, do you?"

The team's eyes widened. They were making teens fight in this place? How could Chiro like it here!

"Okay." Ashren pulled out a bag and handed each of the team a Nerf gun.  
>"Nerf… guns?" Nova asked?<p>

"Yeah, you didn't think we were using real weapons… did you?"

The team was silent. They were doing it again… assuming things.

"S-Sorry." Otto said, looking down.  
>Ashren blinked. "You 5 assume things a lot… huh? Maybe that's why pudding cup seems down." Ashren shrugged.<p>

Antauri opened his mouth to speak but Ashren interrupted him.

"Well let's go, your kid's waiting, right?" Ashren grinned and stepped into the 4th hall, instantly dodging foam bullets.

The team blinked and quickly followed.  
>"Wow!" Sprx yelled, dodging a bullet.<p>

"I forgot to mention… duck." Ashren smirked, ducking to her knees and firing at a kid wearing a Red shirt. "Ha! Take that you Red!"

"Ashren!" A kid wearing a blue shirt yelled. He paused to stare at the monkeys but quickly shook it off.

He had short spiky blonde hair and bright purple eyes.

"What is it Johnnycake?" Ashren smiled.

"It's Rain, the East Wing is being attacked, Rain requested that you come to her aid.' John said, ignoring the nickname.

"Ah perfect!" Ashren smiled.

John blinked, he took a step back in shock "W-What?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that." Ashren smiled nervously. "I was headed over to the East Wing anyway, so this sort of works.'

John nodded slowly, then looked towards the monkeys. "Um… Ashren, are they playing too?"

"Oh yeah, they're new members… except for the red and yellow one, their on the Red team." Ashren glared at Sprx and Nova before quickly grinning.

"And… they're accompanying you?' John asked softly.

"Yeah, they're new, so I'm taking them to the Red team." Ashren grabbed John's hand and started to drag him towards the East Wing. "Hurry up little heroes!" Ashren called towards the monkeys who quickly followed.

-Chiro and Rain-

Chiro and Tim dove under a table and gasped for breath.  
>"Wow… I never thought a Nerf Gun war could be so intense." Chiro said, leaning against one of the table legs.<p>

"Yeah, Rain says this is one of the best ways to let out your frustration and problems.' Tim smiled.  
>Chiro blinked. He had completely forgotten about the monkey team. And the weight on his shoulders felt slightly removed. Chiro smiled.<p>

Chiro was about to get out from underneath when he felt a familiar presence near by.

"Chiro?" Tim asked as Chiro fell back down on to his butt.

"I…" Chiro paused. It was Antauri, they had found him.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" Tim asked, placing a hand on Chiro's shoulder.

"N-Nothing." Chiro lied. "I just… I was just thinking about my family." Chiro sighed.

Tim blinked. "Your family?"

"Yeah." Chiro smiled softly. "They've been worrying about me lately… And I don't really blame them, I just… can't find the right words to tell them, you know? I mean, I really want to tell them… about my past and stuff but, I don't really know how."

Tim sat next to Chiro and nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Chiro asked, looking at Tim in shock.

'Yeah, my parents died when I was 9, and I was adopted by this Mrs. Rose, she's really nice and all, and I want to trust her… but I don't really know how to talk to her."  
>Chiro blinked. So he wasn't the only one having these type of problems.<p>

"Maybe Rain knows the answer." Chiro said softly.  
>"Want to ask?" Tim asked, his eyes full of hope. "I never really had the courage to ask her before, but is you go with me, then I might be able to." Tim smiled.<p>

Chiro smiled as well. "Yeah." He nodded, moving to his knees and crawling out from under the table.

Tim quickly followed.

Chiro dodged a couple more bullets but froze when he saw Ashren come from behind the corner with 5 familiar looking robots.

Tim stepped next to Chiro and blinked at what he saw.

"Are those Robotic Mon-Keys!" Tim yelped in surprise when Chiro grabbed him by the arm and dragged him the other way.

"C-Chiro!' Tim yelled, trying to keep his balance. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, I think Rain is this way." Chiro said, panic filling his eyes.

Tim blinked. He looked back at the monkeys and his eyes widened.  
>"They're your family, aren't they!" Tim yelled with a grin.<p>

Chiro walked a little faster. "O-Okay yes, they are. And I can't face them yet, okay. Not yet." Chiro pulled Tim behind another corner.

Tim sighed. "Chiro…"

Chiro looked away. "Lets just find Rain okay." Chiro sighed.

Tim shrugged and grabbed Chiro's hand. "This way, it's almost time for Rain to check the T-rooms." Tim said, dragging Chiro towards the familiar white door towards the end of the hall.

"T-room?" Chiro asked.  
>"Therapy room." Tim corrected.<p>

Chiro nodded. The two boys quickly entered the white room and looked around. No one was in there but them.

Tim walked over to the wooden chairs and sat down. Chiro followed him and sat next to him.  
>"I guess we just…"<br>"Wait for now." Chiro smiled.

Tim smiled back.

"So… um… Tim, like video games?" Chiro asked.  
>"Are you kidding, of course!" Tim grinned.<p>

Chiro smiled.

**Allie: And here we end!**

**Chiro: I made a friend! ^_^**

**Allie: yes, yes you did.**

**Chiro: Please review! **


	6. The talk

**Allie: OMG!**

**Chiro: What?**

**Allie: I just got my 1000 hit!**

**Chiro: Really? That's awesome **

**Allie: It is indeed my little hero. **

**Chiro: So… when will the monkey team find me?**

**Allie: In a chapter or two, you need to talk to Rain first. **

**Chiro: Oh, okay. **

**Allie: All right! Lets start then. **

**Ashren: Allie does not own SRMTHFG**

"What's your favorite game?" Chiro asked, as he leaned against the wooden chair.

Tim held his chin in thought. "Well… it would have to be, Barrel Rush."

"Barrel Rush?" Chiro asked

"Yeah, I like those old type of games."

Chiro nodded. "That's cool, I don't play many games like that." Chiro rubbed his head and looked at the clock.

Right on the strike of the door swung open and a grinning, though exhausted, Rain entered the room.

"Ah." She blinked at the two teens who were sitting on the wooden seats. "Chiro, Tim?" The teen tilted her head in confusion and concern. She smiled and sat on the leather chair in the center of the room. "What can I do for you two?"

Chiro and Tim exchanged nervous looks.

"We were wondering… actually we wanted to ask for your advice." Tim announced, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Rain stared at the two teens and smiled softly. "Of course." She smiled and rose to her feet. "Here, come sit." Rain patted the two leather chairs.

Chiro and Tim rushed to their feet and walked over to the chairs.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Rain asked, standing in front of the two troubled teens with her hands on her hips.

Chiro looked at Tim who nodded. "We both have the same problem actually." He announced.

Rain tilted her head. "Is that so?"

They nodded. "Rain, did you ever have problems telling people about your past?" Tim asked.

The older teen blinked in surprise. "My past?" She held her chin and stared at the ceiling. "So that's the problem." Rain closed her eyes with a smile.

Tim and Chiro nodded.

"I can't tell the monkey team."

"And I can't tell Mrs. Rose."

Rain nodded, listening intently.

"We want to tell them, but we don't know how to… or how to put our story into words." Chiro continued.

The older teen was silent. "Well boys, I can't really help you with this." Rain confessed. "Each persons past is different, whether bad or good."

Tim and Chiro looked at the floor in disappointment.

"But I can tell you this." The two boys looked up. "I understand how you feel, it's hard to talk about your past. But there's a secret you can use to make it easier."

"A secret?' Tim asked.

Rain nodded. "You're both afraid to talk about your hardships and who you were in the past. And all those things may be painful to even think about." Rain looked at her hands. "But instead of thinking about the bad parts of your past, think about the good parts."

Chiro and Tim tilted their heads in confusion. "We… don't understand." They said.

The older teen looked up with a grin. "Just start from the beginning, tell them how you feel, how you have felt till this exact moment. Each detail you think is important. And if you can't tell them everything, tell them that, and I am sure they will understand."

Chiro and Tim looked at each other. They slowly smiled and turned back to Rain.

"Okay!" Rain cheered, clapping her hands. "I'm glad I could help, even if just a little bit." She nodded. "Is there anything else?"

The two boys thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Good, lets get back to the war!" Rain jumped to her feet and leapt to the door. She grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. "Oh… and boys."

The two teenage boys looked at Rain confused.

"Just remember this, all the things that have happened in your past… have made you who you are today. So, don't regret anything, okay." Rain smiled before she exited the room.

Chiro could only stare at the door. _Who I am today. If I had never lost my parents, I wouldn't have gone to the outskirts that day and I would never have met the monkey team. _

Chiro smiled. He missed his parents, he really did. But he wasn't alone, he had a family… a family who was worried and looking for him. He grinned at Tim before lifting up his Nerf gun. "Want to go hunting for some monkeys?"

Tim's eyes widened with excitement. "Yeah!"

Chiro and Tim nodded to each other before running out of the door to re-join the battle between the Red and Blue teams.

**-Monkeys-**

"These kids are good." Nova breathed, taking cover behind a table.

"Got that right." Sprx gasped, crawling next to her. "I turn around for one second, and this happens!" Sprx turned around to show Nova his back, which was cover in foam bullets, each covered in Blue dots.

"I think Otto shot me a couple times." Nova chuckled softly.

"Gibson shot me too." Sprx sighed.

"Hey new members!" a voice cheered.

The two monkeys looked up to see a girl around the age of 17, wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. She had long, waist-length spiky black hair, and white bangs that covered her left eye. She had a blue mark under her cheek, indicating she was on the Blue team… the enemy team.

Nova and Sprx quickly held up their Nerf guns, and pointed them at the girl.  
>"Oh wow, wow, wow, wait!" The girl yelled, waving her arms around in a panic. "I left my weapon on the other side of the hall, and just came to say hi because you're new… and you know, monkeys." The girl blinked.<p>

Sprx and Nova glanced at each other then slowly lowered their weapons.  
>The girl sighed shakily and rubbed her head. "Hi, I'm Rain."<p>

The two monkeys gawked at the girl in shock. She was Rain?

Rain stared at the two colorful monkeys in confusion. "What?"

"You're Rain?" Nova asked.  
>"Yes." Rain smiled, bowing slightly. "And you're…" Rain paused and stared at the two more closely. "…Nova and…. Sprx?" Rain guessed, trying to remember which monkey was which. Chiro said Nova was the yellow one, right? Or was Nova the green one?<p>

"That's us." Nova nodded.

Rain sighed with relief. "That's good, I thought I got it wrong there." She laughed.

"Do you know where Chiro is?' Nova asked.

Rain smiled. "Yes." She nodded.  
>"Where?" Sprx demanded.<br>"He should be coming this way pretty soon," the teen shrugged. Rain turned to leave but stopped. "You two better take good care of him."

Sprx and Nova stared at Rain in shock.

'We will.' Sprx nodded.

Rain grinned before she ran forward, disappearing into the sea of teens.

The two monkeys looked at each other and smiled. They rose to their feet and dove into the crowd as well, both determined to find their young leader.

**Allie: And we end this chapter here!**

**Chiro: We're getting closer to the team finding me. **

**Allie: Yes we are! Next chapter for sure! Hear that everyone! The monkeys find Chiro in the next chapter**

**Chiro: Finally**

**Allie: Oh shh it, I like to take my time with big family moments, okay!**

**Chiro: *sighs***

**Rain: Please review!**


	7. Reunion!

**Allie: And Allie Jenzie is back with another exciting chapter!**

**Chiro: I finally reunite with the monkey team, right?**

**Allie: Yes!**

**Chiro: Finally, it's been torture, hiding everything from them.  
>Allie: yes, I understand my little hero. But don't worry, I'll make the reunion dramatic and a tear jerker. <strong>

**Chiro: Um, thanks… I think,**

**Rain: Allie does not own SRMTHFG**

Gibson and Otto ran through the teen filled halls, dodging as many foam bullets, pillows, and other various objects as they could.  
>"This place is awesome!" Otto cheered.<br>"Yes indeed, I see why Chiro would come to this place." Gibson nodded, ducking his head from another attack.

"Do you think we'll find him?" There was a certain tone in Otto's voice. The fear of losing their young leader was starting to dawn on the team.

"Of course we will Otto…" Gibson said. "We have too." Gibson thought as he picked up his speed as he ran down the hall.

"Gibson, Otto!" A familiar female voice called.

The two robotic monkeys looked up to see Nova and Sprx running towards them. Otto and Gibson quickly reacted and held up their guns.

"Wow, wait!" Nova said, holding her arms up in surrender.

"We found out where the kid is." Sprx said with a grin.

Gibson and Otto's eyes widened and the guns that were in their hands fell to the ground. "Really! Where?" Otto demanded.

""He should be headed this way right now." Nova said, pointing down the hall.

"So you found your boy?" the camo-wearing soldier asked, popping up next to Otto and Gibson.

"GAH!" The 4 colorful monkeys yelped in surprise.

"Ashren, how long have you been standing there!" Sprx demanded.  
>"Well Sparky, I was just passing by when I over heard your conversation." Ashren smirked as she swung her Nerf gun around.<br>"Don't call me that." Sprx hissed.

"Come on now Sparky don't be a grumpy snailwogger- hey wait a minute, weren't there 5 of you?' Ashren asked counting each other the monkeys that were present.

"Yes." Gibson said, staring around for his missing brother.

"Where did Antauri go?' Otto asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I thought he was with you two." Sprx said, motioning towards Gibson and Otto.

The green and blue simian shook their heads, indicating that they had seemed at a lost to where their second in command ran off to.

Ashren shrugged. "Oh well, you can't exactly get lost in this place…. Well no, that's a lie. I got lost once, around 1 year ago. Terrible time it was. I had to survive for a whole week on crackers and these gummy bear things I got from Rain."

Ashren paused to stare at the monkey's faces. Each stared at her with shock and bewilderment. "What? This place is huge! You try walking around on a cleaning day and try not to get lost."

The monkey glanced at each other with nervous looks.

"Well come on! Your boy was probably in the T-Room, so he should be down that way." Ashren nodded as she started her decent down the messy and battle filled halls.

The team hesitated before they quickly followed.

-Antauri-

Antauri couldn't believe it. How could this have happened?

He was lost….

Antauri wasn't worried though. He could sense his team mates were close by, he just didn't know where he was in the Fun House.

With the kids constantly moving and object repeatedly being thrown in his general direction, it was hard to pin point where exactly he was in the building.

"Hey another one!" A voice cheered. Antauri glanced over his shoulder to see a grinning girl staring at him. "Hello." She waved

"Hello." Antauri nodded back. "Excuse me Ms, I am looking for a boy, he's 13 and we believe he came to this establishment.

The girl nodded, her smile never leaving her face. "I know. You're looking for Chiro."

Antauri blinked. "Yes. Do you happen to know where he is."

The girl pointed over her shoulder towards the end of the hall.

Antauri's eyes widened when he sensed a familiar presence. Chiro was close.

In fact…. He was right down the hall! Antauri could see Chiro exiting a room with a plain white door.

"Thank you." Antauri nodded quickly. The girl smiled and waved Antauri off. As Antauri started to walk pass the girl, he was stopped by her words.

"No problem, make sure you listen to him, okay?"

Antauri paused to stare at the girl. "Who are you?" He asked over his shoulder

"My names Rain." She smiled as she turned to walk down the hall.

Frozen in place, Antauri could only stare after Rain. Guilt overwhelmed him as his gaze led to his feet.

To think he thought she was a bad role model, and he had never even met her yet.

"Antauri?" A soft voice asked. Antauri turned around with a gasp.

-Chiro-

Chiro stepped out into the hall once again and smiled back at Tim who stood behind him.

"Okay, now if I were 5 colorful monkeys, were would I be?" Chiro muttered.

"Eating banana's and throwing the peels at pedestrians." Tim said, folding his arms behind his head.

"No way, besides they don't even eat banana's."

"What? What sort of Monkeys don't eat bananas?' Tim questioned.

Chiro shrugged but froze at the sight in front of him.

His second in command, his teacher… His father, stood in front of him.

Tim looked forward towards Antauri then back at Chiro. "Well? What are you waiting for?' he asked.

"It's easier said then done," Chiro hissed softly.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just go." Tim ordered, pushing Chiro forward.

Chiro shuffled forward and glared over his shoulder.

Tim grinned and motioned for Chiro to move forward.

Chiro gulped and slowly walked up to Antauri who was staring at his feet.  
>"Antauri." He said softly, making the silver simian jump with surprise and turn around with a gasp.<p>

Antauri's eyes widened. "Chiro." He breathed.

"H-Hi." Chiro laughed nervously.

An awkward silence fell upon the two. The two comrades could only stare at each other. Both not sure how to put their feelings into words.

"_What do I do?"_ Chiro thought, panic swelling up his throat. Chiro rolled his hand into a fist. He had to say something. Chiro gulped down his fears and took a shaky breath. "S-Sorry I worried you." He smiled sheepishly.

Chiro's eyes widened as two robotic arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Antauri said softly.

"A-Antauri you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who yelled at you guys, and made you worry by running away instead of just telling you guys how I feel."

Antauri shock his head. "No Chiro, the monkey team- I should be the one apologizing. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have tried to force the answers out of you. And I most certainly shouldn't have judged your friend Rain just by an umbrella."

Chiro's ocean colored eyes were wide with shock. He smiled softly and hugged Antauri back.

"CHIRO!"

The young teen yelped in shock as 4 other robotic monkeys tackled Antauri and him into the ground.

"We were so worried!" Nova cried.

"We thought we would never see you again!' Otto sobbed into Chiro's chest.

Chiro was silent.

The monkeys blinked in surprise as Chiro burst out into a fit of laughter.

The team looked at each other, then back down at their young leader in confusion.  
>"Hey kid, what's so funny?" Sprx asked.<p>

"Y-You guys, hahah, I-I'm just r-really happy, hahahaha, you guys were all s-so worried about me." Chiro laughed.

The monkey smiled at their young leaders reply. They laughed as well.

-Down the hall-

"Aww." Ashren said as she stared at the happy family moment that was before her. "You did good Rain."

Rain smiled. "It wasn't just me. Those monkeys…. They changed Chiro in a way I never could. They gave him a family." Rain nodded.

Ashren sniffed. "I-It's so beautiful." She sobbed  
>"Are you seriously crying?' Rain asked, folding her arms.<br>"S-SO what if I am! I get very emotional with these sort of things." Ashren said grabbing Rain's arm and crying into her shoulder.

"Oh come on!" Rain yelled trying to pull away. "Your getting my shirt all wet!'

"B-But I need you to be my portable tissue." Ashren whined.

"No way, get away!" Rain said pulling away.

"But Rain, you said you would help anyone in need. And I need you to be my tissue!" Ashren sobbed, reaching forward to grab Rain again.

"Get away from me Ashren, I'm warning you." Rain chuckled, twisting away.

"Aww come on. I promise I will only blow my nose on your left sleeve." Ashren jumped towards Rain, who sprinted down the hall in attempt to lose Ashren.  
>"Ew! Forget it! You can use a regular tissue like everyone else." Rain yelled.<p>

**Allie: Sorry for the delay everyone. I had a bad case or writers block. **

**Chiro: Yay! I got my family back ^_^**

**Allie: See? Wasn't it worth the wait?**

**Chiro: …I guess**

**Allie: -_-**

**Preview: Chiro talks about his past**


	8. Chiro's past

**Allie: Okay everyone… you won't believe this…. But I honestly thought I had put this chapter up over 6 months ago! When I got no reviews (on the chapter I forgot to put up) I got a little sad, but I recently got one from **CrimsonButterfly94, **and realized that I had forgot to put this chapter up. Aren't I smart? (Note the sarcasm) **

**Chiro: You're dumb.**

**Allie: Chiro don't rub it in!**

**Chiro: It's your fault for not checking back at your chapters sooner! Honestly, what have you been doing this whole time!**

**Allie: W-Well…. I mean. The new school year started, there was the holidays, my new cousin was born, I had homework, my computer broke down for a couple weeks, the list could go on and on really. **

**Chiro: -_- Right, can we just start the chapter, PLEASE!**

**Allie: All right fine. Again, I'm really sorry everyone! Please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Chiro: Don't forgive her, she doesn't deserve it. **

**Allie: Chiro! Don't be so mean and unforgiving! **

**Chiro: Shut up! You're the only one to blame for this! In fact, you should send CrimsonButterfly94 a 5 page letted, thanking her for sending you that review and reminding in you about this story!**

**Allie: ,… Thank you CrimsonButterfly94. Thank you SOO much! *Gets on hands and knees and started bowing***

**Chiro: T.T Anyway…. Allie doesn't own any of the SRMTHFG cast. **

"Ashren shh! Be quiet will you!" Rain hissed as the three teens pressed their ears to the door leading to the roof.

"I can't help it." Ashren whined, pressing closer to the door to listen intently to the conversation outside.

Tim sighed at the two, pinching Ashren on the hand, causing her to scoot away from him with a pout, giving him more room.

"Be lucky I'm even letting you listen to this Ashren." Rain hissed in a low tone.

Ashren opened her mouth to let out some witty reply, but the group fell silent when they heard Chiro sigh from the other side of the door.

The monkeys and Chiro had gone to the roof for quiet, in hopes that Chiro's past, at least most of it, would be revealed.

"Well… Where to begin." Chiro said softly, leaning his back against the wall, running his hand through his raven colored hair. Chiro honestly had no idea where to begin. There was so much to talk about… so much he didn't want to speak aloud, but knew he had too.

"Take your time." Antauri said softly.

Chiro smiled at him, nodding. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Well… As you know, I was an orphan before I met you all."

The team nodded, sitting in front of the team, listening intently.

"I wasn't… always an orphan though. I had a family but then…." Chiro's hand rolled into a tight fist, his eyes staring at the ground below, pain filling them.

Nova saw this and took Chiro's hand. "…. Then my mother passed away when I was 4. My mother was very kind and beautiful. I actually got my hair color from her. She always had a smile on her face and would comfort me when I was sad. She always worked so hard too. But…" Chiro paused, gripping Nova's hand tightly. The monkey's eyes widened with concern at Chiro's sudden silence. "She was sick, and there was nothing the doctors could do. I don't really know what sort of decease it was. My father never told me…. or just, didn't want to talk about it." Chiro paused, looking down at Nova's hand. He took her hand into both of his and began to run his fingers along the metal.

The monkey may have been older than him… but they were much smaller then him. Their hands for instance, were smaller too.

"After my mothers death, I lived alone with my father. He was also so nice to me too. My mom use to say that when we smiled, we looked like each other. He was my older self, and I was his younger half. Maybe cause we had the same eyes color, just different hair." Chiro shrugged, chuckling a bit. "He never remarried. I guess he just never wanted to try and love again. That didn't seem to bother him though. Though he had to work a lot and I was often at home alone, I didn't mind. I knew he was working hard for me, so it would be selfish to complain." Chiro's eyes softened, as if he was visiting an old memory. "I spent 2 years with father after my mother died. Though it wasn't exactly the same without mother, they times were still fun just the same." Chiro let out a dry chuckle, causing the monkey to blink in surprise.

"Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Happiness just wasn't on my side though in those years. When I was 6, my father left for work like he always did. It was raining though."

Realization slowly began to dawn on the monkeys, their eyes widening in horror.

"My dad lost control of the wheel on the way to work and crashed… I never saw him again after that morning." Chiro said darkly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Chiro." Antauri gasped softly, taking Chiro's other hand.

Chiro smiled weakly at everyone.

"My parents didn't have any siblings, and both of their parents had passed away years before I was born, so I was sent to the orphanage. I didn't have any friends when I was 7. So I spent most of that year alone. I was different from everyone else, and didn't fit in."

"Then… How did you meet Rain?" Sprx asked.

Chiro looked towards the red monkey in slight surprise.

"You met Rain?"

"Ah yes, we also had the…." Gibson shuddered. "_Pleasure _of meeting another one of your friends, Ashren."

Chiro blinked, letting out a small chuckle. "W-Well actually, I only met Ashren today."

"Then I said Pleasure for nothing?" Gibson gasped, causing Sprx to burst out into a fit of laughter. "Be quiet Sparky!"

"Hey! Don't call me Sparky braniack!"

Chiro covered his mouth as he laughed at the two bickering monkeys.

After a couple minutes, things had finally calmed down and the laughing had slowly decreased.

"But how did you meet Rain anyway?" Otto asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, Rain?" Chiro rubbed his chin, staring up at the sky, letting out a small laugh. "Well, it was when I was just about to turn 8. The orphanage had served pudding at the dinning area once every 3 weeks. I had been the first ones there and got some pudding, but they soon ran out and a couple kids didn't get some. That's when I saw her though. She was sitting all alone in the corner, not a care in the world." Chiro eyes hazed over, as if he was wondering back to that day.

The monkeys listened intently, taking in every word spoken by their young leader.

"I don't know why I went up to her that day. She just looked so sad and alone, and I just ended up standing in front of her. Rain had been one of the last ones there that day, so she hadn't gotten a pudding cup…."

**Flash Back**

A small 7, almost 8 year old Chiro blinked innocently up at the older teen, clutching his tray of food tightly in his grip. The sleeves to his brown sweat covering his hands, showing that the shirt was much to big for the boy. His pants were short and ripped revealing very dirty and bruised legs. Chiro didn't seemed to notice them at all and took a step closer to the older girl.

The 12 year old, seemingly just noticing the younger boy, look over her shoulder at him with a scowl. "What are you staring at?" she hissed darkly. She had short black hair and white bangs that covered her left eye and half of her right, almost hiding her whole face. Her eyes were dark, not even a hint of joy. All that showed in her eyes were anger, hate, and sadness.

Her shorts, similar to Chiro's were ripped, including her short sleeve stripped shirt.

Chiro did not reply immediately. He stood there, staring at the older girl for a long time.

Rain growled in annoyance. "Stupid kid." she hissed, beginning to get to her feet.

"Here." Chiro's soft voice made Rain pause from grabbing her bag, to turn back around and face the younger child. Her eyes widened at the sight of Chiro, smiling brightly, holding the pudding cup up to her.

"What?" Rain said slowly.

"For you." Chiro smiled.

Rain slowly looked down at the pudding cup, then back at Chiro. "Don't… you want it?" she asked slowly.

Chiro nodded. "Yeah, but you didn't get one. I see you sometimes too, you've never gotten here on time to get a pudding cup."

Rain blinked, slowly looking back at the pudding cup. "uh… Thanks." she nodded slowly, taking the pudding cup from Chiro's hands.

Chiro grinned, placing his tray of food next to Rain's seat and hopping into his chair. Without a word, Chiro began to eat. Rain stared at Chiro for a long time, as if trying to figure out if he was going to say anything or not. When Chiro said nothing, Rain gave in and sat down next to him.

Rain often glanced at Chiro, with a look that said she was trying to figure out if he was real or not. Chiro turned towards Rain, as if sensing she looking at him. Rain jumped a bit in surprise, whirling around to look the other way.

Chiro blinked, giggling a bit before turning back to his food.

Rain slowly looked over her shoulder, back at Chiro. What was with this kid. Usually everyone stayed away from Rain. She had a little problem of scowling at everyone when she first met them. It was a force of habit, something she was used to. Yet… this boy just smiled. He even offered her his pudding for pete sake!

Now that Rain thought about it though, this kid was different from the others too. He was always by himself, just like her.

Minutes passed, and Chiro had yet to say a word.

"…Don't you speak?" Rain snapped, louder then she meant to. Rain flinch, realizing the sound of her voice.

"I did speak. I gave you my pudding." Chiro said softly, staring at his sandwich. Rain blinked.

"Thats not really a decent conversation."

"Do you want one?" Chiro tilted his head.

"No!" Rain snapped, turning away. Chiro chuckled a bit.

"Okay then. If you want one, then I don't mind." Chiro nodded.

"I didn't say that I wanted-"

"My name is Chiro." Chiro interrupted.

Rain blinked. "…Rain."

"That's a nice name. It's like, cloud or sun." Chiro grinned.

Rain glanced at Chiro, then at her backpack. "Yeah… I guess." she shrugged

Chiro smiled. Rain was an okay girl. She seemed mean at first, but he noticed. The more he hanged out with her, the more nervous and… unsure, she became.

There was another silence. "Well… aren't you going to say anything else? You're the one who started this conversation.' Rain said, folding her arms.

"Well, I think it's better to listen then to speak." Chiro said with a smile.

Rain's eyes widened. She looked towards Chiro confused. "Better… to listen?" she questioned.

Chiro nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Cause I mean, all of life problems are really started with talking. If we just listened to each other, I'm sure this world… every world would be a better place." (Rain says this in chapter 3 as well ^_^)

Rain stared at the younger boy for a long time. He was only 7…. right? The way he talked though… he sounded so much older. Like he had lived through years and years of experience to learn this knowledge of his.

Chiro gulped down the rest of his sandwich and got to his feet. "I gotta go, lets sit together again some time, kay?" Chiro giggled before running off, leaving a very shocked… and inspired Rain.

**End of flash back**

"After that, we just started hanging out everyday. She protected me from bullies and at some point… began to laugh. I think all she needed was a friend… just like me." Chiro smiled softly.

The monkeys slowly smiled.

"A couple years later though the orphanage shut down, and most of the orphans were sent different ways, or were sent to live off in the city on their own. I never saw Rain after that, till recently." Chiro let out a deep exhale, indicating that he was done. Even though there was still plenty to tell about his past, like the time spent between the orphanage closing down and him finding the monkeys, he did not to wish to speak another word.

The monkeys seemed to see this and quickly crawled to his side, leaning against the wall to stare at the sky with him. It was silent. A nice type of silent though. Like a burden had just been lifted off his chest.

"Thank you." Chiro said softly.

"For what?" Nova asked.

"For listening." Chiro grinned, closing his eyes.

The monkeys looked at their young leader in surprise, smiles spreading across their face.

"Awwwww!" Ashren sobbed into Rain's shoulder. "That was so sad, yet so beautiful!"

Rain sighed. "Would you stop it."

"B-But I can't help it! You were a delinquent! And Chiro was your shinning light that showed you the way!"

Rain flinched, her face flushing red with embarrassment. "Shut up." Rain hissed, pinching Ashren cheek to pull her away.

Tim chuckled. "At least he's with his family again." Tim grinned. Ashren and Rain nodded, leaning against the door.

"You… did you well Rain." Ashren said softly, with a smile.

Rain looked at Ashren with slight shock. "…. Really now…" Rain smiled.

**Tada! But don't fret! There will be at least 1 more chapter! And I PROMISE it won't take me as long to get this one out. **


	9. Final

**Allie: The time has finally come. The last chapter of 'Stay with me'.**

**Chiro: Finally.**

**Allie: What does that mean!**

**Chiro: It took you almost one whole year to finish this Allie! One whole year! Not only that, but it took you almost 2 whole months just to get this chapter out! And lets not mention how long it took you to get chapter 8 out.**

**Allie: -_- Don't remind me. And stop ruining my mood! This is my first story EVER that I will actually finish. I've never actually finished a story on FanFiction, so this really exciting for me.**

**Chiro: You would have finished it sooner if you weren't so dim.**

**Allie: I'm not dim! I'm just…. Busy and… stuff.**

**Chiro: Right.**

**Allie: Shut up! Anyway, here we go. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

- Beginning of the end-

"Haha!"

"Ashren! Stop that, put Gibson down!" Rain ordered, glaring at the camo wearing teen that was currently holding Gibson in a headlock and tossing him around.

Ashren paused to pout at Rain. "Fine." She muttered, placing the blue scientist on the ground.  
>"Thank you!" Gibson gasped, thankful for his chance to breath once more.<p>

Rain grinned. "Okay, well that's the end of the tour." Rain explained as they arrived once more at the roof." After Chiro had talked with the monkeys and everything was settled, Chiro had politely asked if Rain could give the tour once more.

The monkeys, only seeing parts of the house, nodded eagerly in agreement. Rain, liking the idea, agreed with the tour.

"This place is really amazing." Otto gasped, staring over the railing towards the rest of the city.

"It truly is." Antauri agreed, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

Rain chuckled. "Gee, thanks. These kids deserve this place, you know? They need a place where they can just… be kids."

The monkey team nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it hard though, running this place by yourself?" Nova asked.

Rain blinked, thinking the question over carefully. "I suppose it would be, if I was alone."

"Hmm?" The monkeys tilted their head, confused. Chiro did the same, staring at Rain, then to Ashren, who shrugged.

Rain smiled. "Everyone is helping me." She confessed. "Those kids put their toys stuff away at the end of the day, though they sometimes forget, and they help make dinner for everyone. They clean the house with me, and support me in their own way. They know it is hard for me to live by myself and run this place, so they help me." Rain explained. "So, in a way. I'm not alone. Cause everyone is always with me."

The monkey blinked in surprise while Chiro grinned widely. "Of course!" he nodded.

Rain chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Anyway, the only hard part about this job…" Rain paused. "Is taking care of Ashren."

"Hey!" Ashren whined, hitting Rain on the shoulder.

Rain laughed, trying to dodge Ashren's hits.

"That's so mean! I'm not that bad! I'm mean sure; I steal your food, move all your stuff around, blew up your kitchen, and cause the great pillow massacre of 2002, but I can't be your only problem!"

"That sounds pretty bad to me." Sprx muttered, folding his arms.

After a small argument between the two girls, Rain turned towards Chiro. "Well, since everything seems to be solved, I guess you will be going home now."

Chiro frowned, remembering he would have to go back to the robot…eventually.

Ashren let out a gasp! "You're leaving Chiro! I'll miss you! I'll write you everyday!" Ashren wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"Ashren, he doesn't live that far from here, and he is not leaving forever." Rain pointed out, patting the younger girl on the head.  
>"H-He's not?" Ashren sniffed.<p>

"He'll visit another day." Rain nodded.

Ashren's back straightened, her tears disappearing. "Oh, okay then." She nodded blankly, instantly recovered.

Chiro chuckled. "Sorry for intruding."

"You weren't intruding at all Chiro." Rain scolded softly. "You were visiting. Which is never a crime."

"Yeah, cause having guests over makes your home fun!" Ashren agreed.

"Exactly. My home is your home Chiro. Same goes for you Monkey team." The team jumped a bit in surprise, staring at Rain in shock.

"Thank you Rain." The team nodded.

"Now, lets get down to the kitchen, and start making some dinner." Rain turned to Ashren, who saluted.

"Yes Sir!" she called before running towards the stairs, trampling over Tim as she went.  
>"Ow." He groaned, getting to his feet. He quickly ran to Chiro and handed him a paper.<p>

"What's this?" Chiro asked, staring down at the paper then back at Tim.

"My address. Come by sometimes so we can play some videogames." Tim explained, causing Chiro to grin widely.

"Okay!" he nodded.

"Awe, buddies!" Ashren's voice echoed from down the stairs.  
>"Dinner Ashren!" Rain yelled back.<p>

"I'm going, I'm going, don't be so-who put that there! Ah no! Not the stairs again!" Everyone fell silent at the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs to the 4th floor hall.

"Is she okay?" Otto asked.

"Wait for it." Rain held up her hand, silencing the group.

"You little brats! How many times do I have to tell you not to purposely leave your toys near the stairs!" Ashren yelled angrily.  
>"Run, run!" the children chanted.<p>

"Yeah, she's fine." Rain nodded before walking towards the stairs herself, Tim right behind her.

Chiro looked towards the team, his eyes widening pleadingly. "Can we stay for dinner?"

Antauri blinked. "We really should get back to the Robot Chiro." He pointed out.  
>"Aww, come on Antauri. Another hour or so won't hurt." Nova chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, the kid deserves it." Sprx nodded.

Antauri sighed a bit; a small smiled spreading across his lips. "Okay." He nodded.

"All right!" Chiro cheered, running after Rain and Tim.

The monkey team smiled; glad to see their young leader smiling again.

-Later that day-

"Ashren, don't eat all the chicken!" A young boy whined as Ashren once more reached for a piece.

"I'm hungry." Ashren pouted.

"So are we!" 3 girls across from Ashren yelled in unison.

"You brats can wait!" Ashren said, put squeaked when Rain pushed her out of the way.

"Kids." She grinned, handing the plate of chicken to the 4 young kids.

"Thanks Rain!" she cheered before running of towards the tables, was several more kids were eagerly waiting.

"Rain. That's was bullying." Ashren whined.

Rain rolled her eyes before bringing the rest of the food to the table, which took up most of the kitchen and back room.

"I don't even get where you got such a long table." Ashren cooed, staring down towards the end.

"I built it." Rain answered calmly.

"Ah! Right~!" Ashren laughed.

"It's true." Rain pointed out, placing the food on the table and sending it down.

Once the great feast started, Chiro looked towards the Monkey team, who were happily chatting with other children.  
>"Are you naturally green?" a boy asked.<br>"Yes." Otto nodded.  
>"Does everything look pink to you?"<p>

"No, everything is normal color. My eyes are just pink." Nova answered.

"Can I hug you?"

"You certainly may not." Gibson folded his arms.

"Go ahead hug him, he's lying." Sprx smirked.

"Sprx-Gah!" Gibson yelped when swarms of arms suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"You have a deep voice. Are you an adult?"

"Yes." Antauri smiled.

"Oh! Then, then do you do adult things?"  
>"Like what?" Antauri questioned.<p>

"Like… You know… go out with girls on dates, and get jobs, and marry, then have kids." One girl explained.

"Oh well…" Antauri paused, trying to think over the answers carefully.

"Antauri has never gone on a date." Nova answered for her second in command.

"Probably never will." Sprx shrugged.

"His job is technically protecting Shugazoom." Gibson nodded, still trying to get out of the children's death grip.

"Probably wont get married either." Sprx laughed, leaning back on his chair.

"Do monkeys even get married?" Ashren questioned.  
>"Don't think so." Otto murmured.<p>

"As for children." Antauri stopped the others from answering this one for him. "That would be a yes." Antauri paused when the children's faces flushed red.

"B-B-But how? How?" one stuttered.

"What Antauri means to say, is that he adopted Chiro here! He didn't actually 'have' Chiro." Rain explained quickly.

Antauri, just realizing his mistake, gulped a bit out of embarrassment.  
>"That would be really weird!" Sprx burst into laughter.<p>

"And impossible." Gibson nodded.

"Hey Antauri, I didn't think metal could turn red." Ashren smirk when oddly enough, Antauri's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

Chiro began to laugh at his 'dad'.

"Chiro's still our child though. Even if Antauri didn't…." Nova chuckled a bit. "'Have' him."

"Stop bringing this up!" Antauri yelled, hiding his face with his napkin.

"Oh, he's so cute. He's usually the calm one, right?' Rain asked Chiro.

Chiro nodded, a wide grin on his face. Even though everyone was mocking Antauri at the moment, he still felt overjoyed about what everyone said. Nova and Antauri had both said that he was their child.

To have a family, that is all he needed to be happy for the rest of his life.

That's all he would ever need.

"Thank you." He whispered.

'Huh?" Rain turned towards Chiro, blinked.

"Nah, forget it." Chiro grinned, folding his arms. "Just, thinking to myself."

Rain blinked, slowly nodding. "Okay then." She smiled, turning back to the table filled with laughing children and monkeys.  
>"Bring it on blue!" Ashren yelled, throwing some potatoes at Gibson's face.<p>

"Why?" he demanded angrily.

"Cause you're blue!"

"That's not a decent excuse!" Gibson argued.

Everyone burst out into laughter. These small moments of joy would always be with them.

Each of everyone one of them would remember this day, the day a family of monkeys truly welcome the small orphan boy into their family.

A family the boy always wished to have once more. A family that he was granted to have thanks to a new friend, a camo-wearing soldier, and a girl willing to change the world by simply listening.

**Allie: ….Tada! Well, h-how was it? Did it end well? Was it too short? Did I completely boom it! I'm so sorry if I did! I've never written an ending to a story before, so this is really making me nervous. **

**Chiro: I like it. **

**Allie: Of course you did, you get a big feast and a family, who wouldn't be happy with that?  
>Chiro: True<strong>

**Allie: Well, this is truly the end. I'm so glad I was able to finish and that you all supported me through the whole way. Thank you, truly. **

**Chiro: Who knows, if people want it, maybe you can make a sequel. **

**Allie: L-Lets not get too ahead of ourselves now my little hero! **

**Rain, Ashren, and Tim: We demand a sequel! Don't let our characters die!**

**Allie: uh… um… Right. Well it's the readers decision. So…. Yeah. **

**Everyone: Review Review Review!**

**_ All of life problems are really started with talking. If we just listened to each other, I'm sure this world… every world, would be a better place. _**

**These words inspired me to write this story. It's a lesson I learned through experience and life. Though I'm still growing and learning from this world, seeing the conflicts and hate made me realize this. If there were no words, would there still be those conflicts? Maybe, but who knows for sure? **

**So that is why I think that if we took the time to listen to each other instead of lying, spreading rumors, and yelling hate filled words that we may or may not mean, this world would be a better place. **

**Try it. After you read this, just try to listen for a few minutes. Don't say a word and just listen to the problems around you. Most of the time, you'll find that the everyday problems we have, truly aren't as big as they seem. **

**This is AllieJenzie, signing out.  
><strong>


End file.
